This invention relates to flexible continuous films containing polypeptides. Polypeptides including polyamino acids have been found to be useful in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical fields. It is accepted in the formulation of cosmetics, that polypeptides provide a beneficial effect to creams and topically applied preparations. Typically, the polypeptides are formulated into such creams and topical preparations and the preparation is applied in a fluid form and allowed to contact the skin of the user for a predetermined time. Among the polypeptides that have been useful are the polyamino acids derived from protein and the proteins themselves. Two particularly useful proteins which have been incorporated into cosmetics are collagen and elastin along with derivatives thereof. Collagen has been found to have advantageous effects when topically applied along with the polyamino acids derived therefrom. Likewise, elastin has been proposed and used in such cosmetic preparations.
In another aspect, it has been found that collagen, when formulated with antiseptics and other similar materials, is useful in promoting healing of skin and more particularly in the promotion of healing in burn victims. Such pharmaceutical preparations require a sterile environment for the production of the preparation from the time it is manufactured to the time that it is applied to the burn victim. Thus, extreme care must be taken in the manufacture and transport to insure a sterile product.
It has long been desirable to provide an easily dispensed polypeptide containing preparation in a controlled dosage through a conveniently applied material. However, because of the high molecular weight of polypeptides and their specific chemical structure, it has been difficult to form films thereof because they tend to be brittle and difficult to apply. Further, any film containing polypeptides for topical application must be extremely flexible to fit the contour of the particular part of the body to be treated.
In accordance with the present invention, polypeptides are provided in the form of a continuous film which is tough and flexible and which provides transfer of the polypeptides onto the skin of the person to be treated.